NightClan Challenges
by Frights and Nights
Summary: Here are the challenges I did for the forum, Children of Shadows!
1. A Deadly Decision

I flattened my ears at my attacker, hissing and slashing my claws down the cats face. I felt the blood wash onto my white paw, straining it red. The cat yowled in pain and fled, after I bit at it's tail. I turned around to face my next attacker, a brown tabby, his eyes boring into mine with hate. I growled, fastening my claws in the ground before bringing it back up and slashing them down the cats face.

I felt a sudden weight on my back, claws digging into my shoulders. I tried biting my teeth into the cats legs but I couldn't reach. I went limp, deciding to play dead. The cat gave a nip at my ear, before relaxing his grip. I quickly pushed him off and went to bite his leg.

He yowled and slashed at my face, making me release the grip. I could feel sticky blood run down my face, but that didn't stop me from grabbing the cats scruff and shaking him, hearing him screech. Another cat went to nip at my tail, earning a yowl from me, dropping the cat. The cat ran from the scene while I turned to face the attacker. It was the brown tabby and I could feel a growl rising in my throat.

I went to attack but a voice had stopped me.

"Help! Cloudmist, please help me!" my mate's voice rising from the yowls of attacks. It made me hesitate but another voice rushed for help.

"I need...help!" my leader's voice, Breezestar cried. I narrowed my eyes at his voice before my paw slammed into the side of the tabby face, making him release.

I turned to look at the cats who needed help. My ear flicked in annoyance, why couldn't another cat helped. A purr rose from my throat, this is my chance to be leader. Just leave Breezestar to be picked off, he was on his last life and he had horrible injures so he could just bled out. Cats where piling up on him, scratching, biting, beautiful, but my mate, a mouse-brain couldn't aim his attacks right.

I could help my mate, but what did he do for me? He did nothing, but whine and complain. They were both obstacles in my path, they needed to be wiped out. No one would know that I did it, they would think that no one could save them. They were mouse-brains, but strong warriors, what a clan needed. I turned around before attacking another cat. I could hear the cries of my obstacles, crying for someone to help them.


	2. You Have Everything I Ever Wanted

Her amber's eyes glowed as she watched her prey. Her prey had been resting in the grass, enjoying a meal and it was the perfect moment to strike. She crawled forward, before bracing her legs and jumped on her prey.

"I got you!" Tigerkit exclaimed happily, but her happiness quickly ended when her brother, Stormkit, shook her off, his green eyes boring into her amber ones.

"Tigerkit, I don't want to play! Play by yourself!" He snapped, his gray fur bristling, while her blacks ears flattened against her head, her eyes looking at her brother.

"But -"

"I don't care!" He cried, interrupting his sister. He grabbed his half-eaten mouse and walking into the nursery's den. Tigerkit huffed in annoyance, before she looked around the camp. Her other brother, Darkkit, was sleeping on a rock while her parents were no where to be found.

Tigerkit's gaze landed on her half sister, Dovefeather, who was a medicine cat. She was talking to Crowflight, Tigerkit's half brother, while Dovefeather's amber eyes brighten with laughter. Tigerkit felt a pinch of envy in her heart, but she quickly shook it off. She noticed that her father, Rivermist, had just walked back into camp, an angry look on his face.

"Mousepaw, come on, we have to train!" He growled while Tigerkit ran towards him.

"Daddy, dadd-" But she was interrupted when Rivermist walked out of camp again. She sighed, before going into the nursery and sleeping into her nest.

Tigerkit woke up, when her mother had nudged her. She looked at her mother's green eyes, before yawing.

"We're leaving Tigerkit, get up and meet up at the entrance of the camp!" Her mother, Lightfur, ordered.

"Mom, w-" but her mother had already left the nursery. She got up and quickly followed her mother. "Where are we going, mother?"

"To another Clan, I hope Dovefeather and Crowflight will be fine," Her mother mewed, as they walked out of camp.

"Why are we leaving?" She asked, her amber eyes looking for any emotion in her mother's face.

"Because here is not are home, now no more questions!" Her mother snapped at her as they continued their journey.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

It had been a moon since they came to SeaClan and Tigerkit had been hoping that they could go back home. Tigerkit looked at Sandkit, a ginger tom wit dark green eyes. Tigerkit hadn't tried talking to him, even if she did, her mother would of yelled at her because she forbid them to play with Sandkit, since Sandkit played too roughly with Darkkit. She didn't understand why her mother had to, it was an accident.

Tigerkit shook her head, trying to get the sand out of her ears, before headings towards Sandkit. She wasn't going to listen to her mother's rule, it was forbidding her to make friends in this Clan.

"Hi, Sandkit!" She mewed, trying to sound excited.

"Hi..." He mewed, not trying to sound excited.

"Sorry about my mother, she forbid us from talking with you," Tigerkit apologized for her mother's actions.

 _"What am I doing?!"_ She thought nervously.

"It's fine," Sandkit mewed before heading back to the nursery.

"Can we -"

"Tigerkit, what are you doing!?" Her mother yelled at her, before picking her up and bringing her back to the nursery.

 _"I just wanted to be his friend,"_ She thought sadly.

* * *

 ***Time Skip to Apprentice Ceremony***

"Tigerkit, before you get your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw and your mentor will be Waveheart!" Lilystar mewed, while Tigerpaw walked over to her mentor to touch noses with him.

"Darkpaw, Stormpaw, Tigerpaw!" The clan chanted, but her mother and brothers didn't try to chant her name.

"We can finally train together!" Sandpaw mewed, his eyes brighten with happiness.

"Yeah, train together..." Tigerpaw mewed before looking at him. "But, I'm going to be the best fighter this Clan has ever known!"

"As if! I'm better and this is your first time training!" Sandpaw joked, butting his head against hers.

She made a _mrrow_ of amusement, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother looking at her, looking disgusted.

She pulled away from him before walking towards Waveheart.

"I have to go," She mewed, before following Waveheart.

* * *

 ***Time Skip to Night***

"I saved you a spot," Sandpaw mewed, pointing to the nest next to him.

"Thank you," She mewed gratefully before falling onto her nest. "Goodnight"

"Night," He replied before curling up and falling asleep. His fur felt soft against hers as she fell into a deep sleep.

...

 _When she woke up, the den was empty, but outside was still dark._

 _She got up and went outside, the sand making her black paws look lighter._

 _She looked around and spotted her mother._

 _She creeped over to her and saw her mother looking at her._

 _"I can't believe I gave birth to you! Dovefeather is way better, no wonder that clueless tom likes you!"_

 _Her mother yowled at her._

 _Tigerpaw stayed still, before turning around and running out of the camp._

 _She felt tears running against her cheeks._

 _"I'll prove to you that I'm better than **Dovefeather**!"_

 _She cried, before she lashed at a nearby tree, tearing the bark off it._

 _..._

She woke up and went outside, feeling the sun beat on her back.

" _I'll always be better than Dovefeather!"_ She angrily thought as her heart turned black with envy.

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

"Our kits! Where are they?" Tigerlily cried, as she looked around the camp.

"Don't worry, we will find them," Sandfang mewed, trying to calm his mate down.

 _"How could this happen? Do they hate me? Mother says they do, but why? Why!?"_ She thought, as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Do you think they went to VineClan?" She mewed sadly.

"Possibly, but let's check." He mewed, before they both left the camp. As they walked their, the ground became softer as they neared VineClan's border line.

"Do you think they left, because they saw us in-in the Dark Forest?" She mewed.

"We brought them their, so possibly," He replied as they crossed the border.

" _They must hate me."_ She thought angrily, as they neared the camp entrance.

"I'll go in and find the kits, you can tell the leader why we are here," Tigerlily mewed. Sandfang nodded, before they walked in.

Sandfang headed towards the leader's den, while Tigerlily was stopped by another warrior.

"Why are you here?" He hissed.

"Our kits are here, a white she-cat with violet eyes and a black tom with amber eyes." She replied, her tail thrashing back and forth.

"They are in the nursery, with Dovefeather." He mewed before letting her past.

She walked into the nursery, but she ran right into Dovefeather.

"You!" Tigerlily growled.

"Hello, Tiger..." Dovefeather stammered.

"Tigerlily. Where are my kits?" She hissed.

"They are being well taken care of..." Dovefeather replied. "I see that you choose something else though,"

"You know nothing! You don't know anything about me!" She growled, her eyes glaring at Dovefeather and her ears had flattened against her head.

"No need to be violent." Dovefeather whispered. "I do know that you choose the Dark Forest over your own family."

"That's because they don't care! Your lucky you have a loving mother and father! Even a loving brother! Besides, Rivermist loves you and he isn't even your real father!" She growled. "So don't say you know everything about me! Besides, you have everything _I_ could never have!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it had a lot of time skips, I just wanted to show why Tigerlily basically hates her half sister. I'm not really proud of it, mostly because I rushed it... Any way, not all of the cats are mine, they are actaully a friend on deviantART, Blossomfox16 that I know I real life. This is also based on a RolePlay between us.**

 _ **Sandfang, Berrykit (white kit), Mousepaw, Crowflight, Darkpaw, Stormpaw**_ **belong to Blossomfox16**


	3. Tainted Love

Minnowpaw didn't expect it. She felt herself get pinned under Cloudpaw, _again._ She growled, trying to shake off the larger tom, but he wouldn't budge. She was smaller, more fragile than most of the apprentices, and she always failed at battle training. That's what she hated about herself, hopefully Hawkpaw wouldn't.

She felt a sudden weight lift off of her, letting her crawl away from Cloudpaw. Before Cloudpaw could do anything else, she gently slammed her paw against his head. He shook it off, before sitting next to Daisypaw. She gulped, her face heating up with embarrassment. Her mentor, Leopardheart walked over to her, leaving paw prints in the sand. Her eyes exclaimed Minnowpaw's face, looking for anything before speaking.

"Minnowpaw, what were you thinking? You were doing so well until you decided to slam your paw against his head!" She snapped at her apprentice, causing Minnowpaw to whimper. It seemed like she always angered her mentor and her punishment wasn't just the normal punishments, the worst punishment was that Leopardheart always embarrassed her in front of the other apprentices. "We were supposed to be practicing play dead!"

Minnowpaw flattened her ears against her head, whimpering. "I'll t-try harder."

"No you won't because we are going back to camp, just you and me!" Her mentor snapped at her, her eyes boring into Minnowpaw's small ones. Leopardheart soon walked out of the training, Minnowpaw following her. She casted a glance behind her, catching a glance at Hawkpaw. Oh how she wished she could feel his pelt against hers, but that would just be a simple dream.

* * *

Minnowpaw fluffed her pelt up as she tried washing herself. She had just finished cleaning out the nursery's and elder's den and she thought she would never finished the task. She closed her eyes, focusing on washing herself, in till she heard the pads of approaching cats. She quickly opened her eyes and saw her sister, Berrypaw was walking towards Hawkpaw.

Minnowpaw felt a growl rising in her throat, but she forced it down. She couldn't believe that Berrypaw was being affection towards Hawkpaw. Berrypaw knew how much Minnowpaw liked him, but she was brushing her head against Hawkpaw's purring and he didn't try pushing her away. Berrypaw flicked her tail angrily, her eyes burning into Berrypaw's pelt. She turned around, stomping into the apprentice's den. She curled up into her nest, closing her eyes. She felt like the den had gotten stuffy and hot, making her open her eyes. She turned around and saw that Lightpaw and Dawnpaw had went into the den.

 _"Why can't they just be warriors by now?"_ She thought bitterly, as she tried moving her tail closer to her.

* * *

Minnowpaw opened her eyes again, her ears pricked by a sound. She looked around, her eyes trying to adjust. She felt a purr and some whispering. She turned her head towards the noise and she recognized her sister's voice. Then she felt her whole body froze as she heard Hawkpaw's voice. She could feel tears prick at her eyes, ready to run against her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, curling her body closer to her. She quietly whimpered as she feel asleep to her sister's and her crush's whispering voices.

* * *

She finally woke up, the sun light hitting her eyes. She got up, as she tried getting away from the sun light. As she got out, she saw her sister Berrypaw, sharing a vole with Hawkpaw. Her fur bristled, while her claws sank into the grass and dirt. She shook her head, trying to lie her fur down as she walked over to Berrypaw.

"Berrypaw, can we talk?" She asked quietly, leaving a rather small shadow against them. Her tail flicked wildly from side to side as she waited.

"Could it wait?" Berrypaw replied, happily, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Minnowpaw growled quietly, before she shook her head no. Her sister huffed as she got up, shaking bits of grass and dirt off her. Minnowpaw went over to the edge of the camp, beckoning her sister over. Once she got over their, Minnowpaw's fur was bristling The slits in her eyes had narrowed, her lips peeled back showing her tiny, but still dangerous teeth.

"How could you?" Minnowpaw growled, her claws were digging into the ground, almost as if she was trying to make sure she didn't kill anyone.

"What do you mean?" Berrypaw asked quietly, her legs were shaking from the fear of her own sister.

"You took him away from me! You knew I liked him, how could you!" Minnowpaw growled, her tail flicking wildly, as she watched Berrypaw closely.

Berrypaw stepped back, her legs shaking and she felt like she would fall down any second.

"Minnowpaw, no one e-ever l-liked me, this is my c-chance," Berrypaw whispered. She quickly added, "Please sister! Can't I just have him?"

"No!" Minnowpaw growled as she crouched down to spring onto her sister. Berrypaw stepped back, before running back to Hawkpaw as Minnowpaw leaped, her claws almost reaching her back legs and tail.

Minnowpaw watched her sister leave through narrow eyes, but she felt like ants were in her pelt.

 _"What am I turning into?"_ She thought.


	4. Do You See Me, Mother?

Ever since she was born, her mother hated her. She would yell at her and beat her, in till she cried and yelled. She was sad that her mother hated her, she wished her mother would love her and she would cry to herself asleep. Once an apprentice, her sadness turned to anger and she wished that her brothers would die. Her mother loved her brothers and was sad about it. But she took all of her pain on her poor daughter, yelling and slashing her claws down her daughter's fur.

Her daughter stayed up all night, licking her wounds and cleaning them. She wished that her father was alive, he died in a battle before she was born and she thought he would love her. Maybe, it would of been better if he was alive. But, she had to stay strong, her name was Darkclaw after all.

"Hey Darkclaw, are you hibernating?" A white tom hissed in the dark furred she-cat's ear. She grumbled, trying to shift herself away from the tom. Her dark amber eyes opened, her surroundings looked fuzzy, but after awhile it looked normal. She rose, shaking clumps of moss off her pelt. "Your on a hunting patrol with Littlestorm, Spiderheart, and Silverpool!"

She flinched when she heard her mother's name as the white tom left the den. She left the den, her silver paw flattening the grass she stepped on. She joined the patrol, avoiding the gaze her mother gave her, as the patrol was leaving the camp. As they got out of camp, the patrol stopped.

"Darkclaw, you and Silverpool, you will go hunting towards the west!" Littlestorm mewed, his blue eyes searching her face.

"O-ok!" She stammered, while her mother hissed at her. Her mother turned around and vanished into a clump of ferns. She left the rest of the patrol, joining her mother. Her mother's ear twitched as she looked at her daughter. As they walked, no sound came out of them, but questions started forming in Darkclaw's mind. She looked at her mother, before she interrupted the silence.

"Mother, why don't you care about me?" She asked, causing her mother to stop. Her mother's head turned towards her, hissing.

"Now, why would you ask such a mouse-brained question?" Silverpool hissed.

"Because you never cared about me!" She answered. "Why, why don't you love me? Why!?"

"..." Silence was the answer she got. Darkclaw felt tears form in her dark amber eyes, ready to burst out.

"Why...?" Darkclaw whispered the question. It was the only thing that mattered.

"You look to much like him..." Her mother answered, but it sounded like a whisper to Darkclaw.

"Who do I look like?" Darkclaw asked, stepping closer to her mother.

"Your father... He was a monster and I thought you would be like him." Her mother answered.

"At least he might love me!" Darkclaw snarled, showing her sharp teeth as her claws sank into the ground, before turning around and running away from her so called, mother.


	5. Letting The Hate Out

Littlefire hissed as the mouse scurried back into it's burrow. She growled at the mouse, before stomping back to the ferns she was hiding in. Her dark amber eyes scanned her surroundings, growling when she saw nothing. She opened her jaws, her sharp fangs showing. She tasted the air, tasting nothing, expect for _him._ The murder, who killed her sister. He was in a different clan, IceClan, and they had just had a battle. He was a silver tom and he stuck out more than a dog with a bunch of cats.

She crouched down, crawling over to him, before bracing her muscles, ready to jump, but she stopped herself. She could smell another cat, but the scent vanished quickly. She shook her head, growling quietly. She watched the tom, it seemed like he was stalking something, in SandClan's, _no,_ her territory. She growled before jumping on him, earning a screech of surprise from the tom.

She slid her claws out, gently pressing them in the soft flesh of the tom's neck. Oh how she wanted to tear out the tom's throat.

"I finally got you!" She growled in the tom's ear, his light blue eyes widening. He started to claw at her belly, but she was making sure she didn't focus on the pain. "Now, why were you hunting on my territory?"

"O-oh, I d-didn't know I-I was on S-SandClan's territory!" He choked out, blood pouring out his mouth. She pressed her claws deeper in his flesh, in till blood began to for around her claw tips. Blood was dripping out her belly, but she could care less. She was going to tear the throat out of this tom.

"LIAR!" She growled, before she grabbed his scruff, shaking him before throwing him against a tree. He gasped, blood was pouring out of his throat and his back was, hopefully, broken. She pounced on him, her back claws scratching his belly. Blood began to form around her back claws and his belly fur was turning a dark red. He screeched as her claws ran against his eyes, while blood began to run out of his mouth.

"S-stop-p!" He choked out, but she didn't. She went for the kill, her teeth tearing open his neck. Blood spilled out, forming a puddle around his now bruised body. She stepped away from the bloody tom, blood was smeared around her once light golden muzzle, as well as her underbelly and paws. She looked at her master piece before walking away, leaving bloody paw prints.


	6. Our Past

Before I joined NightClan, my name was just Rose and my parents were both loners, Trout and Feather. I also had two brothers and two sisters, they were called, River, Cloud, Star, and Mist. My mother was very pretty, a soft-furred silver she-cat with leaf green eyes, while my father looked very tough, he had ragged looking cream-colored fur with white spots and blue-amber eyes. Cloud and Mist look almost the same, they both have silver fur, but my sister, Mist had blue eyes, while my brother had amber eyes.

River was a ragged looking silver tom with amber eyes, while my sister, Star had cream-colored fur and blue eyes. My siblings and I loved to play tag and moss ball, and my father taught us how to fish and hunt. He was our hunter and protector, while our mother was like a medicine cat. She taught us herbs and she always treated us when we had wounds.

But, that all vanished when a storm came. It was just a normal day and my siblings and I were playing tag when it hit us. My mother and father were trying to get us all in our little den, which was a burrow. When my mother went to get me, a wave hit us and my father grabbed my mother, pushing her into the den. The wave carried me off, but I can see my dad, looking at me with scared eyes. He was reaching towards me, but I was almost already gone.

The waves crashed against my small frame, my once cream-colored fur was becoming almost grey. I opened my mouth to cry out, but water splashed into my mouth. I tried spitting it out, but suddenly I felt blood pour down my cheek. My front legs reached out, my tiny claws sticking out. My paws felt something rough and thick and my paws wrapped around it. I pushed my head out of the waves, spitting the water out. My front legs were wrapped around a tree branch and I was able to breathe some air.

Waves continued to wash against my small frame, but they were getting smaller by the heart beat. I knew I was far away from my home now and I felt scared. I felt tears fall against my cold, shivering cheeks. I closed my eyes, before using the last of my strength to get on the branch. My claws sank into the branch, my body shaking by the coldness. I crawled towards the trunk of the tree and towards the hole in it. I buried myself in the hole, closing my eyes, as the last of the waves slowed down.

When I woke up, I didn't know I was so close to NightClan's camp. I crawled out of the hole of the tree, before looking down. I closed my eyes and buried my face into my leg. I felt more tears fall against my cheeks, before I gripped the trunk of the tree. I didn't know it yet, but Ravenstar was getting closer to the tree I was at. When she got there, she had seen me and decided to help. I was afraid someone was taking me, but she told me I was safe.

I felt a tiny bit safer and she took me to her Clan. There was a lot of cats there, but they were still looking for cats. She named me Rosekit and she sent me to the medicine cat's den so they can fix the scar on my cheek. Since then, I've been a loyal cat to my new found clan and I'm now an apprentice. But I would never tell my Clan, but I still miss my family.


	7. First Catch

Quiet paws scampered over the mud, leaving paw prints. The paw prints were quickly hidden by another cats, their paws making the rocks jump up in joy. The younger, less experienced one stopped at the river's bank, making rocks tumble into the flowing stream. The young one squeaked when water poked at their paws, making them step back. The older one slowly approached the young one, their tail lashing out.

The older cat's eyes sparked with interest as the younger one stepped up to the river's bank, reaching out a paw. The older cat sat quietly sat down watching the kit squeak.

"Minnowpaw," The older cat mewed, their voice gleaming with nothing but pride. "Are you ready to train?"

The younger cat looked up, her blue eyes bright with curiosity. She quickly nodded, her dark brown tail lashing out to reach the older ones.

"First off, make sure your shadow doesn't land on the river. We don't want to scare them off, do we?" Her mentor mewed, their grey spotted coat fluffy up with pride. The older one moved a little closer to the river, their paw hovering over it.

"What do we do next Mistywater?" Minnowpaw asked as she copied her mentor. Her mentor's ice green eyes locked with her bright blue ones before answering.

"You wait."

Minnowpaw huffed, she didn't want to wait. She wanted to try to _catch_ a fish. After a while, a fish jumped up and out of the water. Her mentor quickly dug her claws into the gills of the fish, swinging it towards the ground. The fish flopped up and down, trying to get up, but her mentor delivered a killing bite to the neck. Minnowpaw could hear a crunch of a bone, watching as her mentor lifted her head, blood smeared over the older she-cat's muzzle.

"That's what you do when a fish gets out of the water," Her mentor mewed, before licking the blood off her muzzle.

Minnowpaw purred before turning back to the river. She could feel heat hit her neck, her mentor watching over her shoulder. Suddenly, a fish popped out of the river, splashing water everywhere. Minnowpaw clumsily hit the fish, pulling it to land. The fish lashed out, flopping up and down. Minnowpaw squeaked with excitement, as her claws dug into the scales of the fish.

She dropped her head down, nipping at the fish's neck, bones crunching under her teeth. She could see the life die away from the fish, it's body turning cold.

"You did it Minnowpaw. Your first catch!" Her mentor congratulated her, licking Minnowpaw's ears. Minnowpaw purred before picking her catch.

"Is it time to go back to camp?" She asked. Her mentor nodded a yes, before picking up her own catch. Her mentor led them away from the river, Minnowpaw jumping up and down with excitement.

 _'I can't wait to show mom and dad!'_ She thought happily as the river grew farther and farther away from her.

* * *

 **Quick Note: This is NOT the Minnowpaw from another challenge, _Tainted Love._ This is my warriors sona when she was an apprentice.**


	8. Call it Love, Call it Traitor

**Note: This is my first one-shot competition, so I'm really excited! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A dash of dusty clouds ran up into the sky as rabbits ran in their burrows to hide from the dashing cat. The cat's pale blue eyes were the only thing they could see, as they were the only thing that stuck out, besides his right front leg and muzzle that were white, in the dark sky. The cat's long tail turned to a corner, heading towards the Twolegplace. He stopped at a white fence, before jumping over it. His paws met soft, green grass with the smell of flowers.

He looked around, eyeing the place, looking for something.

"Are you really doing this?" A voice echoed off the walls, making the tom turn around. There, on the fence was the tom's brother. His brother had a darker shade of blue, while his muzzle and his left front leg was silver.

"Leave me alone Raventail!" He growled, his eyes glaring at the tom.

"I just want to make sure you got here safely," Raventail answered as he jumped off it. "Crowwing, do you really think she'll come everyday?"

"She wi-" Crowwing was stopped by a purring sound. He turned around and saw a fluffy, snowy white she-cat with grey tabby patches. Her eyes were the color of a green leaf, while a collar strapped around her neck was a bright shade of purple. Crowwing purred and butted heads with the she-cat, entwining their tails together.

"Snowball, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your den?" Raventail asked as his brother and Snowball purred. Snowball turned around to look at the tom.

"I can do whatever I want to! Besides, shouldn't you be in camp?" Snowball asked, as Crowwing started to wash her ears. Raventail muttered something as he jumped up onto the fence. With one last look at his brother, he jumped back over onto the other side, his tail hitting the ground with a _thump._

* * *

Crowwing came back into camp, holding a rabbit. He wished he could stay around Snowball a little longer, but he had a clan to feed. As he went to put his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, the leader of his clan jumped down, her hazel eyes piercing his pelt. He stopped to look at his leader. His leader was a large, sleek she-cat with grey fur that had black and white patches. Her tail was short, but she was the fastest cat in the clan, no one could take that way from her.

"Crowwing, one of my patrols caught your scent in Twolegplace. Why were you there?" His leader asked, making Crowwing freeze. He was going to be caught. Quickly he thought up a plan.

"It wasn't me, it was Raventail! Raventail has been meeting a kittypet without the clan knowing," Crowwing lied, looking into his leader's eyes.

"Raventail you say?" His leader asked.

"Yes Brightstar," He answered. His leader left him, leaving him to think. Crowwing quickly ran out of camp, running back to Snowball's twoleg den. When he was close to it, his mate jumped out. Her green eyes flashing angrily at him. Her tail flicked back and forth before she jumped onto him, her claws digging into his neck.

"Oww!" He yelped trying to push her off lightly. "What are you doing?"

"I know it's you Raventail!" She cried as she went to nip at his neck while her claws made markings on his stomach. Red, sticky, blood spilled out of the wounds, straining his fur red. "You said you would keep us a secret!"

Crowwing felt claws pierce his eyes, digging them out. He yelped and pushed her off. He didn't realize she had reopened wounds from long ago battles. His surroundings looked fuzzy as blood dripped from his face, stomach, sides, his legs, and even his neck.

"It's me Crowwing! Your mate, we met at the border!" He tried calming her, but she was already back to scratching at his face.

"No! It's Raventail!" She cried as she made scratch marks on his neck. Growling, Crowwing jumped up, knocking Snowball onto the ground. He raised a paw, claws unsheathe, and hit the she-cat across her face. Her white fur stuck onto his claws as she dashed off to her den. Crowwing felt himself fall, his breathing becoming shallower and shallower. He closed his wounded eyes, as paw steps came closer to him.

He felt a tongue lick at his wounds, soft words flowing into his ears. A familiar scent wrapped around him, welcoming him.

"R-raventail?" He asked.

"It's me brother," Raventail's voice answered. "You're going to be all better."

"You're helping me, even after I called you a traitor?" Crowwing asked.

"Of course, you're my brother."

"..."

"Crowwing?"

"Kill me.."

"What!?"

"Please...Snowball...doesn't...love...me..."

"Doesn't mean you have to die!"

"Please, just end this horrible life for me," Crowwing could feel his brother bury his head into his fur.

"Ok... If this is what you wish," Raventail raised a paw and sliced his brother's throat, blood spilling around Raventail's paws. Raventail closed his eyes as tears flowed out. This wasn't suppose to happen.


End file.
